1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board including a metal layer inserted therein so as to have enhanced thermal conductivity and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a demand for thin and multi-functional electronic products in addition to a mobile phone is increased, various types of electronic parts mounted in the electronic products are inclined to be miniaturization, high density, and thinness. Therefore, research into a thin and multi-functional semiconductor package manufactured by various electronic parts has been actively conducted.
In particular, in a multi chip package (MCP) type of vertically stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on one substrate, a package on package (POP) type of stacking a plurality of substrates on which semiconductor chips are mounted, or the like, it is essential to develop a substrate having excellent warpage characteristics so as to have a thermal expansion behavior having a similar level to that of the semiconductor chip.
Recently, as a development of high-performance mobile phones or multimedia devices is accelerated and a demand for a high-performance and high-density semiconductor chip is increased, a heat generation problem of the package has emerged as a solution. Therefore, a development of a printed circuit board meeting composite characteristics such as the heat generation problem in addition to the warpage characteristics, has been required.
To develop the printed circuit board, a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board by inserting metal materials, such as copper (Cu) and aluminum (Al) having excellent thermal conductivity, into a core generally configuring a printed circuit board or a method of improving thermal conductivity of an insulating layer by mixing fillers, such as alumina and boron nitride having excellent thermal conductivity, with the insulating layer in addition to the core has been mainly used.
However, when the metal materials, such as aluminum and copper, are applied to the core, the thermal conductivity characteristics of the printed circuit board may be improved, but since the semiconductor chips are mounted on an upper surface of the printed circuit board and then suffer from a high temperature reflow process, the warpage characteristics may be more remarkably reduced than the printed circuit board configured of the general insulating layer.